bonded hearts
by baneling
Summary: a bond that no one would truly understand nor break. Would it be able to stay strong through everything that would come? a/u
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I decided to try to give a go. It will most likely not follow things exactly, but will take elements. I in no way own Game of Thrones or A Song of Fire and Ice.

* * *

Sometimes life plays tricks on you, and sometimes the things you least expect make the utmost sense. How else would anyone understand a Targaryen child being brought up and raised by the Stark children and a bastard child who never asked to be treated as such. And perhaps it was her family's legacy and his being a bastard that brought upon the strong bond that no one would dare break – even if it caused worry. The king did not wish for her to be kept alive, but Ned could not find it in himself to murder a newborn just because of what her family had done. The daughter of the mad king, but she did not know this – she knew nothing of the world that she was being brought into.

However, Robert Baratheon saw her as something different, perhaps a threat? Or perhaps the king feared that their was madness in her. Nevertheless, Ned Stark vowed to raise her and if there were any signs of madness within her he would deal with it.

Daenerys was a rather curious child growing up in Winterfell, and she found herself wanting to spend more times playing with Robb and Jon (who in her earliest years believed were her brothers) then sitting inside. She did not truly understand why she was often scolded and told to do her needlework as she yearned to be outside playing with her ';brothers'. It was something that amused her greatly as she grew older and saw Arya acting very much the same way, but perhaps a little more so than Daenerys ever had.

Growing up alongside the children of Eddard Stark, Daenerys was not blind to the friction that stood out over one particular child. Jon Snow did not ask to be a bastard child, but that was exactly what he was. While Jon was raised alongside his father's legitimate children, that was something that Catelyn Stark would never see him as. As she often doted on Dany as she grew, it was clear to see that being a ward of the Stark was something very much more acceptable in her eyes then being a bastard child of her husband. Perhaps this was one of the many reasons that as she aged Dany chose the company of Jon above all others.

They could spend hours together talking or even just being silent, but there was something about one another presence that made every day a little easier. And the shared looks they often exchanged was something neither of them could quite explain or truly understand. Of course, Theon Greyjoy another ward of the Stark's could not help but make slewed remarks whenever he himself had been one to catch the looks between the two others. However, perhaps it was the innocence of the looks, and the laughter, and even the remarks that made the young adults of Winterfell forget that things could change in the matter of minutes.

* * *

Daenerys watched from afar as Bran tried his hardest to make the target, the faint laughter of Jon and Robb heard and her ward Lord Stark asking which one of them was marksmen at Bran's age. A small smile appeared on her face at this – and for a moment she found herself closing her eyes to remember back to those days. One particular memory standing out to her the most, something that always haunted her when she found herself lost in the eyes of Jon Snow. They had been mere children and she had been injured – of course it was very minor. However, Jon still fretted over her and she in that moment told him one day they would marry. It was something she knew was only a playful comment for they were older now and things did not always work out that way.

She had not known how long she had been daydreaming in that moment, but when she opened her eyes she found herself staring upon Lady Stark as she gazed down at Jon. She would never quite understand her feelings towards him, but perhaps that was because Dany never truly understood her own feelings towards her best friend. However, she knew that the distaste that Lady Stark held for Jon Snow was often something all could sense and it broke her heart for the boy.

Going on her way, Dany would later find herself hidden in Jon's room waiting for his return. Of course as often as she snuck into his room, Jon often found himself surprised by her.

"What is that?" she asked softly as Jon walked into his room holding a small pup.

Quickly turning to her voice, Jon shook his head, Dany, you shouldn't be in here. She'll be fur-,"

Shaking her head, Dany approached him and placed her finger to his lips as she brought her other hand up to scratch the head of the pup, "Where did you get him?"

"We found them in the woods. It's a direwolf," he told her softly, "Their mother was dead and I suggested to father that they take the five and he give them to his legitimate children."

Tilting her head, she scooped the pup from his arms and nuzzled it against her, "Jon-,"

"I found him after. The rut of the litter," he smiled at her, "Ghost."

"Ghost," she repeated softly as she lifted him up to look at his face, "I think it fits."

"I'm surprised he's letting you touch him. When Bran and Arya tried he would not have it."

Dany smiled at her friend, "It's because he knows we'll marry one day," she said teasingly, the memories from earlier still upon her mind, "Do you remember when I told you that?"

He did, but he chose to shake his head, "I do not recall a time in which you said that to me."

Frowning slightly, she placed Ghost on the floor, "We had been children, but it was a silly thing of me to bring up. There are five more?" Jon nodded, "Then I must go bother them to see what the others have named them."

As Dany went to leave, Jon's gazed followed her, "if there had been another. If there had been a seventh, I would have given her to you."

Smiling at him as she opened the door, Dany nodded at him, "I know."

* * *

A/N: Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your reviews! I am going to try to continue with this story and see where it goes. As I said, while main parts of the series will be the same, this is going to stray greatly where Dany comes into play. At least that's where my idea is currently, but we shall see what happens!

As always, I do not own Game of Thrones of A Song of Fire and Ice.

* * *

When the news that the king would be visiting Winterfell made it's way to her, she could not help but begin to fear for her life. Daenerys Targaryen was not a daft girl, and she knew that it was because of her ward Eddard Stark that she was even still alive. She had snuck into Jon's room that evening after only finding out the news only mere hours before. He could not find it in him to turn her away, even though he tried. Jon was well aware that Lady Stark would have his head, and it was rather clear she was not exactly that fond of it to begin with. However, he let her get under the covers with him and fall asleep in his arms, but he found himself staying awake into the early hours of the morning, almost afraid that they'd be caught. They hadn't been in the past, but they were children then – there was an innocent there that they still were not ready to grow up from. Now it was different, and although a innocent naivety hung in the air above to the two, they knew that they were closer to an age where spending the night in a bed with each other raised questions.

He listened to her breathing as she slept soundly, something she claimed would only happen if he held her. He knew she was scared about the kings arrival, but he tried his best to reassure her. Would his father actually let anything happen to her? Would Jon let anything happen to her? He continually kept noticing how strong his need to protect her was, and perhaps there was something there that he hadn't quite figured out yet. Or perhaps Jon Snow was too afraid to accept it, but in the end it was words that were not spoken – and more than likely words that would never be spoken. He looked out the window as his fingers absentmindedly moved through her hair, something he found calmly, even if he did not even realize he was doing it half the time. There were times when would find him in the woods thinking, and instead of saying anything she'd slip into his arms and he'd play with her hair.

It was just how things were. Would they always be that way though? These thoughts continued to plague his mind.

"I can hear you thinking," she whispered softly.

"Can you?" his voice was just as soft, and while he felt her lifting her head up to look at him, he kept his gaze at the window. It was almost as if he was afraid to allow his eyes to meet hers at the moment.

"Yes," she looked at his face as her fingers ran over his chest, "Why won't you look at me?"

"You should go back to your room, Dany," he continued to stare out the window, "If lady Stark finds you here she'll have both our heads."

Reaching up, Daenerys places her fingers on his jaw and urged him to look towards her, "Are you angry at me?"

Letting out a sigh, he finally looked at her, "I could never be angry at you, but I should not have let you in here last night," he continued to play with her hair. "We're not children anymore, there could be consequences if you were found."

Pushing herself up into a sitting position she just watched him, "I promise nothing will happen. I just- I needed my best friend. I'm scared, Jon. It's the king! He hates me."

Jon pushed himself up and shook his head, "How could he hate you? He doesn't even know you!"

"Because I'm a Targaryen. My name alone is enough reason."

He went to open his mouth to respond, but then a knock came at the door and both of their eyes widened immediately. This had been exactly what Jon was afraid of. Urging her to hide under the covers, he tried to mess up his bed and smirked for a moment when Ghost seemed to get the idea and quickly tried to help hide her.

Just as he was turning around the door opened and in walked Robb, "I thought you were still asleep. Have you seen Dany? My mother has been looking for her, she's worried that the she did not take the news of the kings arrival well-," Robb trailed off as he noticed Ghost in the bed and well, something seemed out of place. Looking at Jon, he shook his head, but he couldn't help but allow a smirk to grow on his features. Pushing passed his half-brother he pulled back the covers to see the girl lying in the bed. "What do we have here?"

Dany sighed heavily and sat up, "I just couldn't sleep and came to talk to Jon."

"You are lucky I was not my mother," he informed his two friends, "Dany she is looking for you, I'd advise you to get out of here now."

Nodding vigorously, she quickly climbed out of Jon's bed and headed to the door, but not before she turned back and looked at her best friend for a single moment before disappearing. Jon had been watching the door that he hadn't even realized Robb had begun talking.

"What are you doing?"

Jon turned his head towards his half-brother and gave him a baffled look. Both of them had grown up side by side with Daenerys, and Jon offer wondered if Robb was bothered by how much attention Dany gave him inside of his half-brother. "Nothing."

"Jon," he put his hand on his shoulder and sigh, "Be careful."

* * *

She always found entertainment out of trying to watch Bran work on his archery, she knew the young boy just wanted to be as good as his older brothers. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her only Robb and Theon stood by Bran, and she wondered where Jon had wandered off to. Of course, before she could even think to go after him a hand came to rest on her shoulder and a smile appeared on her lips. "I was wondering where you were," she turned around quickly, but it was not Jon's face she was met with. No, it was Ned Stark, the lord of Winterfell. "Oh! I am sorry, I thought you were-,"

He shook his head and smiled at the girl, "You thought I was Jon."

She nodded her head and looked down, and she couldn't deny that she felt her cheeks getting warm, "I did, sir."

"I wanted to see how you were with the news of the kings visit."

Taking a deep breath, Daenerys lifted her head and looked Ned straight in the eyes, "I don't know exactly."

"I know you are worried, but I promise you that everything is going to be all right," but could he really promise that? What neither of them was it was the thought going through both their minds, and it was even going through Jon's.

"Thank you," she smiled at him and spoke to him for a few more minutes before excusing herself to find Arya. Of course, it was this time that she did in fact spot the true face of Jon Snow as he helped his half sister with something. She had wondered if she should interrupt, and was going to until she heard Arya speak which caused her to hide herself from their graze.

"Do you think anything is going to happen to Dany when the king visits?"

"I don't know," Jon said in a serious tone as he paid attention to his task at hand.

"It's Dany though!" Arya knew enough of their history to know what had happened what what Daenerys namesake had done, "You wouldn't let anything happen to her though."

Jon sighed and looked at Arya, "You know I wouldn't."

"Because you care about her."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I apologize for any errors, and do hope to hear feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you once again for your reviews!

As always, I do not own Game of Thrones of A Song of Fire and Ice.

* * *

As the days quickly passed and the arrival of the king became closer, the sense of dread that the young Targaryen felt began to consume her. Would anything truly happen to her or was it just a child's fears that she allowed to overtake any sense of comfort. The boys often tried to get her to laugh and smile, but it seemed hard to get the feeling inside her to disappear entirely. She began to find ways to distract herself, almost lose herself in her thoughts at times, but even a physical distraction offered some relief. Making sure they had not seen or heard her, Daenerys followed the boys after lady Stark commanded they they clean themselves up. She found herself peeking through an opening through the window and watching them. There was something that felt forbidden about watching them this way, and although they were just getting themselves cleaned up she could not help but allow her gaze to linger on Jon. She had seen him with his shirt off many times, but it always caused her to have a moment where she felt as if breathing wasn't entirely something she could control.

She waited in what she could compare to the shadows for them to come out before sneaking up on Jon and grabbing his hand. He quickly turned around, almost as if he was about to put his guard up, but that was only until his eyes landed on her face. "I like it," she said softly as she reached up to run her fingers through his hair, "although I liked it the other way as well."

"How long were you waiting out here?" there was a hint of amusement to his tone, and he couldn't help but smile as he felt her fingers running through his hair.

"Not very long," she lied in what she hoped was a very believable manner, and although Jon looked at her like he could see through her words, he just nodded and find him something smiling at her. "I heard she wanted you boys to clean up for the arrival."

Before Jon could speak his attention was drawn to the appearance of Ghost coming between the two of them. He hadn't been blind to the fact that his direwolf took a liking to his best friend as he had since the day he met her. Lowering himself into a crouching position he began to scratch Ghost's head, "Are you still worried?"

Sighing, Dany looked up at the sky for a moment, "I'll be fine."

"My father said nothing is going to happen to you, Dany."

Licking her lips, she looked down at him and nodded before starting to walk away, but she didn't get all that far before Jon grasped her arm, "I just prefer not to think about it." Turning to look at him, she could not hide the fear that was in her face, "What if he wants to kill me?"

Jon pulled her close and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "He is not going to want to kill you. The queen might though when she sees how beautiful you are."

Smacking him lightly in the chest, Dany pushed away from his embrace, "Must you say things like that?" of course she could not fight the smile his words caused from breaking free. "Come on, let's find Robb and Theon so I can tease them for their hair. I will tell them how horrid it looks."

* * *

The sound of everyone breathing pierced her ears as she tried to stay calm. She stood between Jon and Theon as they watched them approach. Arya's words calming her down slightly as Sansa continued to tell her to be quiet. She tried to remember to breath, but all the dread and worried thoughts once again consumed her mind. As the king approached lord Stark she found her gaze moving towards her hand. Jon had taken it and she had not even noticed until he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Breath," he whispered every so softly in her ear before standing up straight once again and looking forward. He watched his father and the king embrace and laugh before the king went and hugged lady Stark. He watched as his half-siblings each received a greeting by the king and for a moment he felt a hint of what he could only assume was jealously. He had felt it before when he had seen Robb and Theon tease Daenerys playfully, but he often just pushed the feeling aside.

Both of them were not blind to the look the king made as his eyes fell upon. Her. The Targaryen girl that he allowed to live and would hopefully allow her to continue to do so. As the king demanded lord Stark to show him to the crypts, Daenerys finally felt she was able to breath as they disappeared out of sight.

"You did fine," Jon told her softly, his hand still grasping hers.

She turned to look at him and shook her head, she barely spoke above a whisper not wanting anyone else to hear her words, "Did you see the look he gave me? I did not like, Jon. I did not like it one bit."

'"You are worrying for nothing-,"

"Daenerys girl, come here," lady Stark's voice was harsh, as was the look she bestowed upon Jon.

They quickly let go of one another hands and took a step back from one another, "You should go."

She wanted to protest, wanted to say she just wanted to stay with Jon. They were not her children and sometimes she wished she could have just been treated like an outsider like Jon was. No though, Daenerys and Theon were both look upon much better than the bastard son of Ned Stark was.

* * *

"We need to figure out something to do about that Targaryen girl," Robert's words rung through Ned's head as he stared at his dear friend as they began to head out of the crypts. "Has she shown any sides of madness?"

Ned shook his head, "Not at all. She is quite smart and-,"

"Smart," Robert scoffed, "We don't need her to be smart! I still don't know how you convinced me to allow her to live."

"You cannot kill her,"

"Do you have a better suggestion?" He stopped walking, "You trust her?" Ned could only nod, "We need to keep her on our side. We need to control her and she if she shows one sign of madness-,"

"She is just a girl, Robert," Ned tried to reason with his friend.

"Perhaps we need to marry her off, but to who. I want to still join our two houses with my son and your daughter. Your son." Robert nodded his head as he allowed the idea to consume his thought as he began to walk again, "is he promised to another?"

"No, but Robert I am not sure that is the best idea," Ned wasn't a blind man when it came to certain things, and although he never once said anything, he knew that that arrangement would not be right with all.

"Well, have you got something better? I cannot allow her to ruin what we worked for, Ned." Pausing the king stared at his friend, "I want to speak to her, see for myself if she is mad or not."

Ned knew that Robert was not going to stop until he decided what to do with the Targaryen girl. For all he could do was hope that Robert would just see she was fine and leave her as his ward, but would Daenerys ever be able to marry? It was something he had not really thought about prior to Robert's suggestion, but he felt like marrying off to Robb would not be the best idea. "She's a good girl, Robert. My children have taken to her quite well."

"That boy she was with- your bastard," he pointed out, "They looked close."

Ned crossed his arms behind his back as they began to walk again, "They grew up together."

"Hmm," was the rest Robert would say on the topic of the Targaryen for for the time being.

* * *

Daenerys picked up her dress as she made her way after Jon, "What happened?" she had seen him storm passed her on her way to the feast and immediately felt a feeling of dread, something that began to become common to her over the last few weeks, "Where are you going?"

Stopping abruptly, Jon took a few deep breaths before turning around, "Lady Stark thinks it be better for me not to attend the feast."

"What?" her eyes widened as she looked at him, "I don't understand, why?"

"Because I'm Ned Stark's bastard, Dany. You know why," he gritted through his teeth before closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

"Then I will not go either," but before Dany could even continue, Jon shook his head and opened his eyes.

"Go," he said almost forcefully, "Just go."

"Jon-,"

"I said go to the feast, Daenerys," he turned his back to her, "Besides, I'd rather be alone right now."

She reached out to place her hand on his shoulder, but he quickly shrugged it off and walked away from her. It felt like her heart was shattering into a million pieces when she watched him, but she quickly tried to shake it off and head to the feast – even if all she wanted to do was see if Jon was okay.

She found herself barely eating as her thoughts continued to drift towards him, but anytime she considered going to try and find him she immediately talked herself out of it. However, finally on the ninth time she gave in and slipped away, but what she was greeted with was a surprise.

Jon was talking to his uncle Benjen, but it was the topic that caused a pain in Daenerys chest. Jon wanted to go to the wall? He had never spoken to her about this and she felt as if everything she could possibly know was crumbling all of a sudden. She had been so consumed by these thoughts of losing Jon that she hadn't even noticed when Tyrion Lannister had approached and the words shared between the two men until she found her feet moving on their own.

"all dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes," just as the words left the man's mouth Daenerys came to a halt and he looked up at her, "And is it not the Targaryen girl," he smirked at her before taking a sip of his drink, "Such interesting children you find here in Winterfell. Very interesting indeed."

Her eyes followed him until he was out of sight before she turned her attention back to Jon, "Tell me it's not true."

"What are you talking about?"

"You wish to go to the wall?" she came to stand directly in front of him, "You wish to become one of the Nights Guards? Tell me it's not true, Jon."

"What if it is?" he stared at her hard, "There is nothing here for me."

"That's not true," she reached up and ran her finger tips over his face, "I am here."

"She does not want me here, Daenerys. She does not want me here."

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think! of course, you of course are allowed to leave any suggestions to what you might like to see what happens.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you once again for your reviews! Jon was upset and that is why he had even thought about going to the wall, but this chapter will bring forth some feelings! And she will not be marrying Robb! so no worries there.

As always, I do not own Game of Thrones of A Song of Fire and Ice.

* * *

It had been a restless night of sleep after her conversation with Jon, and she had no idea if he really had plans to go to the wall. Why would he ever want to do such a foolish thing? She just did not understand, and could he really leave her that easily? These thoughts consumed her mind for most of the night, and for once she found herself not worrying about what the king would do with her. Of course, that was only until her presence was requested before him early the next morning, and all she wanted to do was run and find Jon. Instead she tried to find whatever strength she had within her tn be presented before him, and prayed that Jon's words that there would be no harm to her were true. Of course, at that moment she was not sure how to feel about anything coming out of Jon's mouth. Maybe she had been lying to herself all along about how she viewed Jon, for the simple idea of being apart from him was tearing her apart inside.

She stood as still as she could as lord Stark greeted her to King Robert Baratheon. Ned's presence there made her feel somewhat safer, but she could not help but allow the dread to seep in yet again. She had continually told herself that once the king and his party left the feeling would disappear, but now with Jon's words ringing in her head and the king wanting to meet with her – well, the girl was slightly on edge.

"Hm," was the first and only noise Robert made for a moment as he looked over the Targaryen girl, he had to admit that she was quite a beauty, but as he stared at her he also could see her as his enemy. As his eyes met hers he knew that he could never bring her to King's Landing, not at all. She may have only been a child in a lot of ways still, but this child's namesake was something to fear. "So you are her. Daenerys Targaryen."

However, when she went to open her mouth he immediately shushed her, "Do not speak. I do not want you to speak." He walked over to her and let his yes look at her even more closely. Turning his attention to Ned he nodded slightly, "I want her married off, but I do not want to marry her to who I suggested."

Ned could not help but breath a sigh of relief, but he had not held much on the words Robert had said yesterday in his haste to figure out what to do with the girl. "I understand."

Daenerys continued to stay still, but she couldn't help but allow her eyes to widen at the suggestion of her to be married. "You may leave us," Robert's voice was harsh and Daenerys just quickly nodded her head and left the room. Taking a deep breath he turned and looked at Ned, "She is trouble."

"She is just a child," Ned tried to explain, "She knows nothing about her family."

"I want her dead," Robert yelled, but then quickly drew back and shook his head, "But I will not kill her iyet/i. I am trusting you here, Ned. She must never be a problem. She is stay here, but you are to marry her off."

* * *

As her feet hit the ground, she did not even care that Jon's words had hurt her last night, or the fact that he did not wish to see anyone in that moment, she needed him. He had just emerged from her room when she came running down the hall. Of course, before Jon was able to ask what she was doing, he was completely thrown off as Daenerys threw her arms around him and pressed her lips to his.

Pulling back quickly, he looked at her with a shock expression on his face, "What are you doing?"

"Do you love me?" she asked in a tone he was unable to read.. "Because I love you, Jon. And I just have never admitted it to myself until right now. And I want you to know that I love you because if you go to the wall I will hate you just as much as I love you. I want you to stay with me, but I know that is unfair of me when I am to marry another and-,"

Jon quickly cut Daenerys off and pulled her into his room. He stepped away and watched her for a few moments before he began to speak, "I do not what you are talking about, Dany."

"I love you, Jon Snow." her voice was softer than he it had been moments before outside, "And I understand that perhaps you do not love me nor want me and-,"

Jon cut her off again, "I love you, Daenerys."

"You do?" She looked up at him, such innocence in her eyes, "You cannot go to the wall. I will not be able to bear it if you do."

He sighed and looked down at Ghost who was watching them, "I do not want to go, but then-,"

Dany shook her head and came to stand in front of him, her fingers coming rest upon his lips, "but then nothing. Stay with me always."

Jon brought his hand up to rest upon her cheek before leaning in and kissing her. Pulling away slightly, he pressed his forehead to hers and sighed, "What were you talking about marriage for."

"I spoke to the king," her voice cracked slightly, fear seeping through, "Well more like he spoke. He wants to marry me off, Jon."

Pulling back, his eyes narrowed, "Marry you off? Marry you off to who?"

Daenerys just shook her head, "He did not say a name, but I don't want to marry anyone, Jon. I want to be with you."

"Why all of a sudden?" of course, Jon knew it was the wrong thing to say, especially since he had wanted to be with her.

Taking a step back from him, Daenerys glared at Jon for a moment, "I barely slept last night at the thought I would lose you forever, and I realized it is because I want you with me forever."

Jon did not speak, but instead he pulled Daenerys into his arms once again and allowed his lips to claim hers.

* * *

As the news of Bran's fall broke, a somberness fell among the Stark children and the wards of the Stark's. Daenerys and Jon barely had spoken since their admittance of feelings and stolen kisses, but she knew that Jon was worried about his half-brother and she did not wish to push him with her worries Instead she watched as he brushed his horses hair as she held Rickon in her lap. He had been so confused over everything going on since Bran's fall, and with lady Stark never leaving Bran's side he was scared and often attached himself to her or Robb. She gently stroked his head as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"He has been having trouble sleeping since Bran's fall," she said softly to no one in particular, but Jon knew she was trying to speak to him.

"I think we all have," he seemed cold, and it shattered her heart. "Why do you not take him inside?"

"Because I want you to talk to me."

Stopping what he was doing, Jon took a deep breath and went over to her. Crouching down, he looked at her seriously, "What do you want me to say?"

"That you meant it when you said you loved me."

He looked at Rickon, reaching out he ran his fingers through his youngest half-brothers hair, "You know I do."

"Is it because of Bran? You have barely spoken to me."

"I'm worried, Dany. Aren't you? Are you not worried about him?"

She sighed and nodded, "Of course I am, but I know Bran. He is a strong boy, he is strong like his brothers and his father."

Jon leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, but pulled away quickly so he did not wake Rickon. "You are always so good with him."

She smiled slightly, "I think of him and Bran as if they are my own little brothers." She sighed softly, "Are you going to go to the wall and leave me?"

Jon shook his head, "I cannot leave you, Dany."

* * *

A/N: I'm honestly not really sure how i feel about this chapter, but there are things that will be coming!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you once again for your reviews! I hope you guys enjoy!

As always, I do not own Game of Thrones of A Song of Fire and Ice.

* * *

She wanted him gone. He wanted her married off. She would not leave their child's side, and he knew that he could not stay any longer. They had to leave and he had to handle these last minute details, and all he wanted was for Bran to wake up. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not heard Jon initially call out to him, but then the second 'father' spoken he found himself turning to look at Jon. He knew he had to speak to the boy, that there were things that needed to be figured out before Ned left with Robert. Before Bran's fall, Cat had made it known to him that she did not want Jon to stay, but he could not take the boy with him. He would not allow him to suffer in Kings Landing, but did Jon really want to join the Nights Watch? Did he even understand all that he would be giving up?

"I need to speak to you, father," Jon's voice was soft, but there was a hint of determination breaking through, "I know with Bran- I just need to speak to you."

Ned crossed his arms and nodded, "I have been meaning to talk to you about joining the Nights Watch, and if this is something that you wish to-,"

However, Jon did not let his father continue and quickly shook his head, "I do not wish to go. I had been upset and thought perhaps it was for the best."

Ned sighed softly, now what would he did? Cat did not want him there, "Jon."

"I want to marry Daenerys, father."

The words had surprised him, but if he had really taken a moment to think about it was not a complete surprise. Ned had witnessed the two growing up side by side, and when Robert had foolishly mentioned marrying her off to Robb, he had found himself thinking of how Jon would react. "Jon," he found himself saying again.

"I love her, and she loves me. I do not wish to go to the wall, but to stay by her side. I know that the king wishes for you to marry her off, and I want you to allow me to be the one that marries her."

Ned unfolded his arms and brought his hand up to rest on Jon's shoulder, "Is this what you really want? Is this what she wants?" he knew this was not going to be easy. Would Cat allow it? Would Robert allow it? Robert had commented that the two had looked close, but how would he ever bring it up to Catelyn? Especially in such a dire time.

"It is-," Jon paused for a second, "I do believe it is what she wants."

Ned nodded and squeezed Jon's shoulder, "You are a fine young man, I hope you know that. I am proud of the man you have grown into, but I do not know if-,"

"Father. She is my everything. Sure enough you know how I feel when I look at her. I assume it is how you feel when you look at lady Stark."

"Let me see what I can do."

* * *

She had been looking for him all day, and when she finally laid eyes on him she felt relived. She had actually wondered if he had been ignoring her for some reason, but she had tried her hardest to push such thoughts out of her mind. "There you are!" She sighed softly and walked over to him, "Where were you? They say they are leaving today."

Jon looked at her and smiled softly, "I had been speaking to my father. I told him I do not wish to go to the wall."

She smiled brightly and brought her hand up to rest on his cheek, "Did you?"

"I told you I would not leave you, Dany," he whispered softly and leaned his forehead against her own.

She wanted more than anything to ask him if he would forever be by her side, but as the days passed she could no longer suppress the fact that the king wanted her married off. "What did he say?"

"I believe he understood," He took a step back from her and looked off for a moment, but his eyes quickly lowered when Daenerys came to rest at his side, "I asked him something."

"Oh? What did you ask him?"

"It is not of importance. Will you go visit Bran with me?" she knew it was difficult for him to do so because of lady Stark never leaving young Bran's side, but she nodded and slipped her hand into his so they could go. Daenerys chose to stay by the door as Jon approached Bran's beside, a slight smile appearing on her face as she listened to the words he spoke. Of course, she tried her hardest to hide them as she watched lady Stark's gaze upon Jon. It tore her apart to see how much hatred the woman held towards him in one look.

As the words 'I want you to leave' and 'it should have been you' left Catelyn Stark's mouth, Daenerys found herself moving forward, but she quickly came to a stop when a hand rested on her shoulder and she turned to see her warden Eddard Stark. He did not say anything at first, and she it pained her that he would allow his wife to speak such a way to Jon.

"Jon will not be leaving Winterfell," he spoke strongly at his grief stricken wife, and Daenerys turned to look at Jon for a moment before she turned her attention back to lady Stark. "I have spoken to Robert and he is to marry Daenerys and will be staying here to help Robb in my absence."

"What," Dany whispered to herself as she turned to find Jon staring at her.

"Jon, Daenerys, would you please leave lady Stark and I alone? Thank you."

They quickly left the room and began to walk, but Dany quickly came to a halt and grabbed Jon's arm, "Jon, what."

"When I spoke to my father today, it was not just to express my disinterest in joining the Nights Watch, but to inform him I wished to marry you." He cracked a small smile as he grabbed her hands and took them in his, "If you will have me."

"Oh Jon, I would be honored to be your wife." She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

* * *

It had saddened him greatly to watch his father and Arya leave, and he even found himself sad about the departure of Sansa. Their relationship had never been the same as the one he had with Arya, and he knew that she in a lot of ways viewed him very much the same way her mother did. Jon knew that lady Stark was not happy with her husband's decision to allow Jon to stay in Winterfell, and he would not have found it difficult to believe that she was more than likely angry at the fact that he would marry Daenerys. She had liked her wards immensely more than the bastard of her husband. Even with all that, he knew that he needed to be here, and he needed to be with Daenerys. He knew that he loved her, but he also knew there was something that drew him to her that was stronger than love. It was almost a bond that he could not find it in him to break. When he considered the idea of going to the wall, he felt sick over the thought of leaving her, but for that brief moment he thought it was exactly what he had to do.

He had wanted to ask his father how he was able to get the king to agree to allow the marriage, but he felt perhaps it was better to not be known. He may have been a lords bastard, but he was still a bastard. Jon had not gone to visit Bran again since lady's Stark's harsh words. _It should have been you_. And perhaps she was correct in thinking that, but it had not been him. It had been the sweet Bran who had fell while climbing, but how did he fall? Jon amongst all the others of Winterfell had seen Bran climb many times, and he had never fallen. Why not? Jon shook his head as he reached out to scratch Ghost's ear.

He found himself thinking back to the words that Tyrion Lannister had said to him the night of the feast._ Wear it like armor. _Was it really that easy? Bastard Jon Snow. It may have caused lady Stark to hate him, but it did not stop Daenerys from loving him. The daughter of the mad King who was no longer, and the bastard son of a lord.

* * *

A/N: I am hoping to get the next chapter up in the next few days! but i would love to get some feedback.


End file.
